Birthdays and Booze
by 0Blue-Bird0
Summary: For his birthday, Zoro gets his two favorite things; Luffy and Booze. Just a little One Piece college AU fic. But Happy Birthday Zoro ! Rated for mild language and under-aged drinking on Luffy's part


Big thanks to Tumblr for reminding me that it was Zoro's birthday today XD

But honestly, writing 2 fics in one day? What was I thinking? OTL

Anyway, after this I think I'm going to go back and read the Enies Lobby arc again. 'Cause I think I'm starting to slip a little on Zoro's characterization.

So warnings for: a few swear words, implied sex, under-aged drinking.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story~

* * *

Ace stood at the entrance of the Grand Line college campus with one visitor pass. Next to him was his brother Sabo, and together they scanned the incoming crowds. "See him yet?" Ace asked, even though he knew it was a pointless question. They'd hear Luffy _long_ before they saw him. But Sabo decided to humor him.

"Nope." he said before turning back to his phone. He was in the middle of playing a game he'd downloaded earlier, but he also kept an eye on the time. Luffy said that he'd be stopping around at about 6 pm, after his sports club ended. Right now, it was about 10 till. Ace, meanwhile, was checking his phone messages in case Luffy decided to call or text ahead for once. In the meantime he was just deleting some of the dirty texts that some of his so called friends had sent. Thatch's messages were particularly dirty.

"Idiot." Ace muttered as he deleted everything from Thatch. But as he dealt with one idiot, he heard another one coming.

"ACE~! SABO~!" Somebody with incredible lung power shouted from far back in the crowd. Both Ace and Sabo winced at their little brother's volume.

"Ace, he really can't keep it down can he?" Sabo said sympathetically. "Poor kid."

Ace snorted. "Poor kid my ass. It'll be a miracle if he didn't bust anyone's eardrums just now." But he raised any arm over his head anyway and began waving. Then with a volume that could easily rival Luffy's, he called out, "OVER HERE!" Sabo shot him a 'you're kidding right?' face. "Shut up Sabo." Ace said dismissively. Sabo chuckled at Ace's attitude and watched as Luffy made his way over to them.

By the time he'd wormed out of the rush of people, he was pretty disheveled. "Jeez Luffy," Sabo chided as he walked forward and began smoothing down Luffy's uniform and hair. The hair almost immediately sprung back to it's default messy look, but the uniform looked better. "you really should put more effort into your appearance." Sabo, of course, was dressed in a nice shirt and pair of pants, while Ace was wearing a wife beater and a pair of shorts. Well… Sabo had always been the neatest out of the three of them.

But Luffy had an agenda. "Ace!" Luffy turned towards Ace even though Sabo was still fixing up his appearance. "Did ya get it?" he asked excitedly. Ace decided to be a jerk.

"Get what?" he asked innocently, taking a little joy at watching Luffy's eyes narrow.

"The sake! Sake!" Luffy shouted and he looked like he was about to throw a punch at Ace. The expression on Sabo's face clearly said 'not funny Ace'. So Ace quickly backtracked.

"Don't flip out Luffy." he held both hands up in a calming gesture. "Of course I got it. I got it right after you ask me to, and it's been locked up in my room, safe and sound. It's in this bag now." He help up a backpack Luffy visibly relaxed and the angry look on his face melted into a smile.

"Is that so? Great!" he laughed, all anger forgotten. After all, he'd asked Ace to get him that special sake about a month and half ago. If Ace hadn't gotten it hen he would have been really mad. But Luffy immediately remembered why he was there again. "Ace!" he shouted again before holding his hand out. "Pass!" he demanded. And Ace handed it over without before leading them back to the front office. The woman at the desk glanced at Ace and Sabo's Ids, a man checked Luffy's bag (it was full of cooking supplies), and they were waved through. Immediately Luffy asked, where's Zoro?"

"In his room I'd guess." Sabo said as they walked there. On Luffy's other side, Ace's expression darkened slightly. Zoro was Luffy's boyfriend and just a year younger than Ace and Sabo.

It wasn't a secret that Ace had a brother complex towards Luffy. Now, he didn't mind Luffy having friend- because that would have made him look crazy- but he didn't like the idea of Luffy dating. And while there were much worse guys than Roronoa out there, Ace didn't approve of it.

Sabo acted like he did though. Mainly because he was 'the nice brother'. In reality, he wasn't too fond of Luffy's relationship either. Although he might have had everyone else fooled, Ace saw the looks that Sabo sometimes threw Roronoa. There was nothing kind in them.

Now Luffy was talking on the phone.

"Ah Zoro!" he said happily, "Where are you now?"

"Look to your right." Luffy's head snapped to the side, and he saw Zoro standing at the entrance to one of the sports buildings. He must have just gotten done with Kendo practice.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted. He dropped his bag and ran over to Zoro. He didn't even bother slowing down before he flung himself at Zoro and wrapped his legs around his waist. Zoro supported the sudden weight by wrapping one arm around Luffy's back and putting the other under his butt. Luffy meanwhile, was kissing Zoro's face and laughing, even though Zoro tasted like sweat. He saved Zoro's mouth for last and the two shared a kiss that made both of their toes curl.

They were broken up by Ace's dark aura and a polite cough from Sabo. Luffy drew back with a sigh before leaning back, with Zoro supporting him, so that he was looking at Ace and Sabo upside down. He folded his arms over his chest. "What?" he whined and Ace's hackles immediately rose at his tone.

"Don't 'what' me brat!" Ace snapped. "Have some decency. Don't do that kinda thing in public." And when Luffy looked like he was about to retort, Sabo stepped in and calmed them both down.

"Ace, leave them alone." he sighed. "And Luffy, don't do that in front of Ace. You know he gets emotional." Ace hissed at the term 'emotional' but he didn't say anything else. "Now if you wouldn't mind Roronoa, please put my brother down." Sabo said kindly, but there was an undertone of steel in his voice. Zoro, who had been distracted by Luffy's amazing flexibility, had the common sense to nod back at Sabo,

"Come on Luffy." he sighed and Luffy leaned back up towards him and unwrapped his legs. Zoro then set him down, but he grabbed his hand instead and glanced at Sabo. It was as far as he was willing to compromise.

And Luffy, who had gotten annoyed at Ace's interference, let go of Zoro's hand, walked over and took the backpack from Ace before saying loudly, "Bye Ace. Bye Sabo." He began tugging on Zoro's hand and leading him away from there. Ace looked like he wanted to protest, but Sabo held him back. You had to pick your battles and no matter how you looked at it, this wasn't a fight Ace would win right now. So he steered Ace away from the two of them. Honestly, he wanted to keep a close eye on Roronoa too, but tonight was his birthday so Sabo could at least give him one night.

Besides, Luffy would have tried to sneak away anyway; and this way he could save them the trouble of dealing with one of Luffy's hair brained plans.

Zoro let Luffy drag them around for a while before he finally caved. "Where exactly are you dragging me?" he asked, a small grin on his face. Luffy stopped and turned to look at him.

"We're going to Zoro's room." he said like obvious. Zoro frowned.

"But my dorm is the opposite way." he said and pointed behind them.

"No it's not." Luffy frowned back. "Besides, Zoro always gets lost. How would he know?"

"Because I live there." Zoro said with a huff. After a little bickering, two finally decided to ask a passerby where the dorms were.

"Over there." The girl pointed in a different direction than both of them had been pointing.

"Told you Zoro." Luffy said as if he'd been right all along.

"Shut up." Zoro said, but he allowed himself to be lead by Luffy anyway.

"Wait!" the girl suddenly called. Luffy stopped and looked back at her. "Why are you going that way?" she asked. "_This_ way. I pointed _this_ way!" She gestured in the way she'd indicated the first time.

It took a while, but Luffy and Zoro were eventually set on the right path.

"We made it!" Luffy shouted happily as Zoro unlocked the door to his dorm. He had treated the whole walk over here like an adventure of sorts. Right now he had his arms raised over his head and Zoro took the opportunity to lean over and quite literally sweep Luffy off his feet. Luffy was surprised at the sudden change in positions, but he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck anyway. Recovered quickly. "Onwards!" he shouted and pointed at the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro muttered, but there was rare smile on his face. He carried Luffy over the threshold and set him down in the living area. He shared the dorm with 3 other guys, but one of them was visiting his family, another was at a job site, and the third, Sanji, was working an extra shift at the Baratie. Which all translated to Zoro being unusually lucky tonight.

Unsurprisingly, once Zoro set him down Luffy immediately went for the kitchen. But unlike normal, he didn't immediately begin to raid the fridge. Instead he opened up his first backpack and laid everything down on the small counter; pasta, spaghetti sauce, and a few spices. He put whatever was in the other bag into the refrigerator before Zoro could see what it was. "Uh Luffy," Zoro stopped behind Luffy and rested his chin on Luffy's head. "what exactly are you doing?"

"Making dinner." Luffy replied, and he twisted around so that him and Zoro were chest to chest. He wrapped his arm around Zoro's waist. "For your birthday. Happy Birthday!" Luffy stood on his tip toes and gave Zoro a quick kiss. He pulled back and pulled on Zoro's cheeks a little. Zoro's face was so funny! "Sanji gave me lessons at the Baratie for about a month so I could learn how to make you something."

And while Zoro didn't like the idea of Luffy hanging around Sanji, the idea that Luffy would spend as long as he did, trying to learn how to cook for him made his heart race. Luffy barely had time to react before he was pressed back against the counter at a somewhat awkward angle. Zoro braced himself against the wooden cabinets as he continued to kiss the daylights out of Luffy. It wasn't until Luffy began physically pushing him away that Zoro pulled back with a smirk on his face.

Luffy's face was tinged pink and he had an annoyed frown on his face. "Zoro," he chided. "I wanna start now, but I can't cook if you're gonna keeping doing that. Go somewhere else." he demanded. "Shoo! Shoo!" He waved his hands at Zoro and Zoro conceded with a smile.

"Fine fine." he wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist and kissed the top of his head. "Just get me when it's ready." After that he left Luffy to his work.

* * *

"_Jeez, I hate you so much you shitty brat."_ _Sanji groaned as he set about cleaning up another one of Luffy's messes. Somehow he'd managed to ruin the fondue that Sanji'd been trying to teach him how to make, and now there was cheese on the ceiling. And while Luffy seemed unaffected by Sanji's anger, Usopp was smart enough to try and fade into the background. He might have been dating Sanji, but that didn't mean that he was exempt from Sanji's wrath. _

_So while Sanji was cleaning, Usopp turned to Luffy. "Hey Luffy," Usopp tried to be quiet. "No meaning to be mean here, but why are you doing this?" He gestured at the mess. "Because you're really, really bad at cooking." Luffy frowned at him_

"_For Zoro!" he declared. "It's Zoro's birthday soon."_

"_And you want to make him a meal?" Usopp concluded. Honestly, he'd thought of doing the same thing for Sanji, but the idea of cooking for a professional chef was really intimidating. But for someone like Zoro… "Here Luffy," Usopp directed Luffy to a corner of the kitchen. "I'll give you some tips for something easy. How about pasta? Zoro likes pasta right?" Luffy nodded because as far as he knew, there wasn't anything Zoro didn't like. "Ok," Usopp held up a finger. "here's all you need to do-"_

* * *

Luffy hummed an old song under his breath as he continued making the pasta. Honestly, Sanji made everything too hard. When Usopp had explained it, it'd seemed a whole lot easier (Usopp, on his part, had told Luffy the exact same thing Sanji had, but with the word 'mystery' occasionally thrown in). So he stirred the pasta noodles dutifully and tried to keep them from burning.

In the living area, Zoro was watching an action movie on TV. Although his attention was half split between the movie, and Luffy's bad humming. At first it had annoyed him, but he'd spent enough time around Luffy than it had begun to bother him less and less. Humming was just another one of Luffy's quirks when he wasn't outright singing.

Zoro made it through about 15 minutes of the movie before Luffy came over and set a steaming plate of pasta onto his lap. "Done!" Luffy said proudly with his arms folded over his chest. There was some sauce on his face, but other than that, it looked like Luffy had managed to make something without totally destroying anything; although Zoro refused to look into the kitchen. But Luffy was still smiling and waiting for a reaction.

"Look good." Zoro said before pulling Luffy's head down and kissing his cheek. Luffy chuckled and watched as Zoro put the first bite into his mouth; and he almost sighed in relief when he had the first bite. Honestly, he had expected it to be bad. Zoro would have eaten it even if it was bad, but it tasted like normal pasta. The sauce was a nice touch too.

While he was eating, Luffy disappeared back into the kitchen. Zoro assumed that he went back there to eat. Luffy finally came back when Zoro had finished eating, and Zoro was surprised when Luffy presented him a bottle. "Happy birthday!" Luffy said again with a wide smile. It took Zoro a moment to realize what he was looking at, but when he did realize it, he almost choked on what was left of his food.

He didn't know how Luffy knew his favorite brand of sake- he might have brought it up a few months ago- but here it was. For a moment, Zoro could only move on autopilot. He reached up, grabbed the sake, and set it on the ground and to the side of the plate. Then he grabbed Luffy's shoulders and pulled him over the couch. Luffy landed on top of him and Zoro grabbed the back of his head and brought him down for another kiss.

"Jeez Zoro," Luffy whined as he tried to pull away. Zoro responded by burying his face in the crook between Luffy's neck and shoulder. "you're acting stra-ah!" Luffy groaned as Zoro bit down. "-strange today." He puffed his cheeks out as Zoro bit him again.

"Hey Luffy," Zoro didn't lift his head, so Luffy found it impossible to see Zoro's face.

"Yeah Zoro?" he asked cheerfully.

"Let's have sex." Zoro decided. After all, he was in a helluva good mood right now.

"Oh, ok." Luffy agreed and Zoro let him lean back enough to start undoing the buttons on his shirt.

* * *

"We're pirates 'ailing thru the sea!

The waves 'r 'r 'illows,

The ships 'r roost.

Flyin' the proud skull on 'r flag and 'r 'ails."

Zoro relaxed with his head on Luffy's lamp as Luffy continued his drunken rendition of the old Pirate song 'Binks' Sake'. He was actually more on pitch when he was drunk, and while he was singing, he ran his fingers through Zoro's short hair. Zoro's cheeks were tinged pink from the sake, while Luffy's cheeks were red. Together they had gotten through about half of the bottle, and so while Zoro was sitting there with a light buzz, Luffy had reached the 'happy drunk' stage. All he was wearing was his school shorts (which really needed to be washed now), while Zoro was in a pair of sweats.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho," Luffy sang over and over again as he reached the chorus of the song. Out of good will, Zoro joined him in finishing the song.

When it had concluded and Luffy had finished the last note, Luffy looked down and poked Zoro's nose. "Zoro's voice sounds funny." Luffy chuckled and Zoro swatted his hand away.

"That's rich coming from you Luffy." Luffy just laughed again and Zoro decided that it was as good a time as any to get him to bed. Luffy had had enough to drink anyway. So with a groan, he got up and went into the kitchen to get some hangover medication and a glass of water. "Here," Zoro brought the medication and drink back to Luffy. "Take the pills and drink all of the water." Zoro ordered.

It took some persuading, and a little bit of arm twisting, but after a few minutes Luffy took the medicine. "There!" he said and handed the glass back to Zoro. Then Zoro, repeating the maneuver from earlier, picked Luffy up and carried him bridal style back to his room. He dumped Luffy in his bed before climbing in himself and rolling the covers over both of their bodies. Luffy was mumbling something, so Zoro turned off the lights and said, "Go to sleep Luffy."

Luffy mumbling something that sounded like 'love you'. Zoro wrapped an arm around Luffy and drew him closer to his chest. "Yeah, love you too." he said softly.

"Happy birthday." Luffy mumbled.

"Yeah thanks."

* * *

Unfortunately, as I'm looking over this, it's about 11:30 where I'm at so I don't have enough time to do an in depth grammar check before I post this. So here's a huge apology if you catch a lot of grammar mistakes (wow, I almost made about three typos right there)~!

With that being said, how does one Zoro anyway? My need to write Zoro as a simplistic sword-obsessed idiot is warring with my need to write fluff. After all, the three things that make Zoro happiest seem to be Luffy, swords, and booze. And I got 2 out of 3~!

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this story! See ya' next time.


End file.
